Placeholder Title
by AshuriIncarnate
Summary: The title will change once I actually think of one, same as this summary. As for now? This will be a story that features some of my Decks from YGOPRO. There is no guarantee that this will be a good story, but I'll try my best. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism will be required. Putting the rating to T due to saving myself trouble later on.


"Hey, have you heard the news?" a young boy says to the other students in the class

"No, what?" a feminine voice from the group asked

"Apparently, we're going to get a new student today!" the young boy's voice sounded again, filled with excitement

"*gasp*"

"No way"

"Who is it?"

"What are they like?"

 **(A.N: This is not, by any means, correct (I think?). This is just how I imagine the reactions would be like)**

These were some of many reactions going around before they all but vanished at the presence of their teacher

The teacher clears his throat as he catches the attention of the various students "Alright class settle down." at this command, the students all sat back in their seats "now today, we're going to have a new student." he then motioned to the door "please, come in now and introduce yourself"

At this, the door of the classroom opened and in walked the new student. This student, who had walked in with his hands in his pockets, stood next to the teacher. He was very distinctive, with his medium length black hair, his heterochromic eyes that seemed to glow and the markings on the left side of his face that were encompassing his left eye.

"Now students, I would like to introduce, Kato Tsuramatsu." the teacher then looked towards Kato "would you like to say a few words?"

The boy shrugged and proceeded to speak. Until he was interrupted by another boy running through the door "*pant* Sorry *pant* I'm late, Mr Kay".

Mr Kay glared intensely at the boy who had come in late, but later let out a sigh "Yuma, you have to learn to be on time in the future, but, since we have a new student I will be a little bit more lenient on you" The boy, now known as Yuma, went to breath a sigh before Mr. Kay interrupted "That's only for this lesson, Yuma, now get to your seat so that we can continue what we started"

"You got it" came Yuma's response as he set a course for his seat. once he sat down, however, he finally took notice of the new person in the room.

"Now that that's over, Kato, were you going to say something?"

Kato then smirked a little "Nope"

Mr. Kay nodded "Ok, now choose a seat and we can begin" Kato nodded before heading to an empty one near the back "Good, now then, let us begin"

* * *

' **Man and I thought you were the most boring** ' came a voice in my head as I was packing my stuff away in my bag

'Now now, I think that helped refresh what I had forgotten'

' **Oh really?** '

'Yep' I then noticed a little group develop around Yuma 'Now that's interesting' I then stand up and move to leave

' **Whats that?** '

'That Yuma kid, I guess he was the main person in this class'

' **And what makes you say that?** ' a hint of playfulness in the voice ' **was it the crazy hairstyle? the fact that he sat at the back of the classroom next to the window? the fact that he seems more popular than most** '

Once I exited the classroom I headed to the outside to have a quick snack 'For your questions, in order, no, no, yes'

' **hehe, want a background check on him then?** '

'Not yet, my friend, but soon' I soon found a place to sit down and eat, surprisingly, it was under a tree 'hmm, why do I feel as though something is gonna happen soon' and as I was about to eat the chocolate I had unwrapped; a voice came my way.

"Oh, hello," the feminine voice said. I looked to where it came from to see a girl who looked to be the same age as the ones in my class but wore the 2nd year's colours.

* * *

 **Now I know that this chapter might seem like a 'weak' start, but for some reason, I couldn't come up with a better way of making this, so this is how its gonna be.**

 **To be honest, I actually don't know when this is specifically.**

 **All I know is that this is possibly starting at chapter 93 of season 2. Keep in mind that some of the things in this story will more than likely be incorrect. If so, then please let me know so that I can sort them out.**

 **Also, like my other stories, this one will be updated whenever I have finished the next chapter. Meaning; these stories do not have a set schedule.**

 **With that said, I wish you a good day**

 **-AshuriIncarnate**


End file.
